User talk:BloomRocks!
Hi :D I think I will be editing soon ^_^ Just watched Season 6 Episode 4 and 5. Someone says (talk) 11:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Someone says Hi! I have amde the Infobox for Aisha but since the color combinations seemed wrong, I decided to go to Winx Wiki and use their colours. If you would like to change it, just go ahead! hey......you still mad at me?:(?Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 22:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) thank you!Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 15:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! 100 likes anniversary ^_^ :D I would like to apply for administrator :) Sorry! I haven't been looking at my messages + I forgot my signature at my latest comment :O Anyway, you will need a software like Photoshop, png pictures and a custom downloaded font. You'll see :) Just put in a background, place a desired photo where you like it to be and make it transparent at about 73% then type in the custom font.. (This is just a small procedure. If you would like a more precise procedure, don't hesitate to message me) ★Someone says★ ~ ★Who said that? Who said this?★ Well, you should be able to find Adobe Photoshop anywhere on google. Maybe you could try Adobe Photoshop? :) ★Someone says★ ~ ★Who said that? Who said this?★ I put the flora picture because Desiree bonded with Flora.Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 16:26, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I just made more than 20 edits!Oh and it's day right now super cold how about in london?Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 16:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia, why are Bloom's content copied dirctly from Winx Wiki? You'll get in trouble from Winx Wiki users if you do that :( Do you mind it if I redo the content? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 00:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about that :'(! I didn't check it properly, it's just some of the information is very similar to Winx Wiki. I'm sorry :( Please forgive me :( -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course I will :) See you. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. By the way, for Seasons section in articles, do we use references ( 1 ), episode names/links ("A Magical Day"/ next episode) or no episode links at all? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 00:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Well done on your investigation! Well, I wanted to ask how you make talkboxes. I tried copying and pasting a talkbox template but when I edit it, it turns blank. May you please help? Someone says (talk) 05:43, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Someone says Do you think we should edit on winx club episodes wiki?Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 18:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) What do you think about this ^.^! Make sure to tell me if you want to change anything. Don't worry about the size, once you've set it as background, turn on "tile" and "fix" and it would be juuust fine :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:30, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sad. I could really help you.If i spell anything wromg its my KindleVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 13:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Btw blocked me forever. If i was copying it should be 2-4 weeks . Just saying.Can i use the name Jaylee Cynthia Jannette?Credit will be givenVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 14:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Envelopes--Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 15:14, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Um...Can you shorten my block or unblock me in Fanon Fairies Wiki so I can edit there.You blocked me forever there.PleaseVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! Happy New Year! ;D Okay I promise not to copy wikis. Now can you unblock me?Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 22:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ok--Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 15:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) hey!I just wanted you to know that I made a Magical Teenage College Poster. D you like it or do you want me to make changes? Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 23:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm really not sure, but thanks for your offer,. Anyway, I recommend (If you're creating a new Winx Club wiki), you start off by creating 1 catergory then another. (First create the Characters, then the Transformations, then Spells etc.) if you know what I mean. ;D Sure :p Someone says (talk) 23:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Someone says